through the fire and the flames
by thelonespartan369
Summary: my naruto story im hard a work on. let me now how u like it m for violence, and language


Chapter 1: Papercut

I don't own Naruto (I wish)

Naruto fan fiction

my first fan fiction ^^ rate and review plz!

Note: this is based on the version me and my friends play. So the Ocs belong to my respective friends thanks guys and girls

Pain. Turmoil. Confusion. He saw a snakelike person with black flowing hair with a snakelike tongue _orochimaru? What's he doing here? Looking for the art of immortality, no doubt. _He saw orochimaru heading for the gem that kept his village from collapsing on itself _ no_He felt himself fly though the air all of a sudden, he hit his head on a limb spun through the air, and passed out.

When he woke up, the first thing he thought was, _am I dead? _He saw a black haired stranger standing over him he automatically went into a rage and everything he saw was white. Next thing he saw the dark-haired man was dead on the ground. And a flash of hair went around him and the new stranger said "who the heck are you, and why did you kill my brother, you ba-" the older guy turned around "wren, leave the boy there we have to go, NOW"

"wait, take me with you" and they took of into the woods as he hoped many adventures awaited him.

And this is only the beginning

"Were we going?" asked the boy. "To the hidden leaf village" said Sakuro "by the way, what's your name?" the boy thought for a moment as his mind drifted off……. _My name? My……… name………… _Sakuro smiled. "Its ok, you don't need to tell me your name." the fiery spirited apprentice mumbled, " my names Wren, you know, the sorry sap whose brother you killed-" "SHUT UP, WREN" Sakuro said and turned so only Wren could see his eyes. Wrens eyes got wide, apologized quickly and he turned away. Sakuro continued "We are bringing you to the village leader, he's called the Hokage. His name is Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." The boy ducked down. "Is he scary?" Sakuro smiled "you'll see"

He must have fallen asleep on sakuros back, because he woke up on a nice soft bed in a dark room. Outside he could see a tree outside flowing in the breeze-

He saw a man with spiky blonde hair stand up from the shadows he could tell he was a very handsome man

"Hinata"

"Yes?

"Come heal his wounds"

"Yes, Naruto"

_Holy crap, that's the Hokage! _He said in his mind, but he was too weak to care.

A woman walked into the room.

"Hello" she said

"Uh hi"

"What's your name?"

_God dang what is up with these people? Them and their names! What will she think when I say I don't have a name-_

"You don't have one do you?"

He was shocked. "Y-y-you can r-r-read m-m-minds?"

"Why do you ask?"

"….."

"What?"

"Ill call you Tenchi!"

He was confused "Tenchi?"

"You know, off of- never mind"

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and he attacked Hinata. He…… had…. Claws….. She was flung across the room blood splattered across the room and he saw a wide gash in her leg, and blood stained her long blue black hair.

It was a very scary and beautiful………. sight to him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hit her

Again

And again.

AND AGAIN!

he felt angry bloody hatred to this woman. He run to the woman and hit her rapidly and blood running down his face he laughed, blood lust in his eyes. She cowered in the corner. He raised his clawed hand to make the final blow... He wanted too kill her, so badly, But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a little kid, not a killing machine. And then he realized what he had done _I'm a monster... I'm a fucking monster... _ he started crying uncontrollably felling sorry for the woman that he was just so intent on killing he thought about the family that she would have left behind he wasn't meant to kill. This new woman hugged him to calm him even though her herself was bleeding._ Wow she cares if I'm okay, even though I just turned into a freak and tried to kill her..._

he hugged her silently

"I'm… so sorry, I don't know what went through me"

"It's ok. Nothing I can't fix."

"Please get me Sakuro"

"OK"

15 minutes later Sakuro walked into the room he felt ashamed for hurting this poor, poor, woman Naruto was with him. _Dammit hes gonna kill me! Kill... eheheh... _he felt the rage go through him and he tried to control it but yet again he gave in to his rage fit as he asked himself before he blacked out, "_what the fuck is wrong with me? _ He woke up strapped to the bed. He started crying again "Sakuro I'm so sorry I don't know what is w-wrong with m-me..."

"its ok Tenchi it'll be just fine"

"then why do you have me strapped to this chair huh? Answer me!"

Sakuro sighed "you are part of a clan called the matterinians which is also known as the ancient tiger-people ive been studying them. If the legend is true, then youre over 10,000 years old

**Lonelyspartan: **sorry this chapter is so short im trying to cram finals in and this at same time-

**Tenchi: **heyas

**lonelyspartan: **go back to bed

**Tenchi:** . . . . . . butt hole

**lonelyspartan:** I brought you into this world I can take you out.

**Tenchi: **fine

**lonelyspartan:**bye!

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
